A New Birth: The Prelude
by Yawning Bulbasaur
Summary: What if one of the debutantes had an alien baby just like the one Anne Sampas gave birth to?


Patrick Ross, after giving his speech at the fundraiser, rode the elevator to the fifth floor where Marcy the debutante was staying

He opened the door to see her accompanied by another woman

"My sister decided to join us", she said. "We share everything, together"

Patrick had his way with Marcy first, thrusting himself inside of her with seemingly every ounce of his body

"Oh God", Marcy panted after he came inside of her. "You are a hero"

As Marcy donned her silk bathrobe and headed for the bathroom to take a shower, Claudia stripped naked and joined Patrick for his "sloppy seconds"

"Forget safe sex, you're dangerous", Claudia whispered as she began to ride Patrick in the cowgirl position, albeit much more briefly before they both came

After Marcy got out of the shower and dried off and place her robe back on, she felt a sharp stabbing pain in her stomach as she was standing in front of the mirror and lurched forward in agony

Meanwhile in bed, Patrick and Claudia kissed as Patrick moaned "God I missed making love"

Suddenly, Claudia felt the same sensation in her stomach as her sister Marcy

"Aaaaahhhh! Oh, oh dear! Oh my stomach!" Claudia shouted as her stomach started expanding, and much more rapidly than her sister's

Patrick just sat there staring nonchalantly, as if he somehow intended for this to happen

"Call someone! Oh my God! Call for help! CALL FOR HELP!"

Patrick started to reach for the phone on the bedside table, but instead of dialing 911, he instead grabbed the phone and smashed it to pieces with his superhuman-like grip

Inside the bathroom, Marcy noticed the same thing happening inside her stomach and began to panic and scream

"Marcy, help me!" Claudia pleaded from outside the bathroom

Marcy groaned in pain as her stomach continued growing, resembling an ever growing beach ball

In an attempt to silence Claudia's cries for help and prevent her from escaping, he grabbed her from behind and locked his arms around her shoulders to keep her in place

Marcy reached for the door and stumbled into the bedroom in a desperate bid to get help, unaware that her sister was in the same kind of danger as her

"Marcy, get him off me!" Claudia wailed as tentacles began to sprout out of Patrick's back, which he then used to bind her hands and feet and wrapped one of them around her mouth to muffle her screams

Marcy felt even more panicked and horrified as she saw not only her sister about to give birth but also Patrick's grotesque transformation into a chitinous alien creature with mandibles and dreadlock tentacles

Patrick caught Marcy as she began sliding against the wall at the foot of the bed and reached for the door in an attempt to escape

He roared at Marcy and caused her to freeze up in terror before he destroyed the door handle with his long sharp tongue, leaving her locked inside the bedroom

"Mrsshyyy, hllllmmpph mmmeeeeee!" Claudia screamed through Patrick's tentacle gag as her stomach was reaching bursting point

And then a second later, it finally burst

She howled in pain as her stomach split open like a flower, revealing what looked like intestines but in fact were a jumbled mess of tentacles inside her womb

Claudia looked down in horror at what was left of her stomach as a much larger tentacle emerged from her stomach, resembling an elephant's trunk with a mouth like appendage at the end of it's "head"

Her sister Marcy stood against the wall, staring in silence but assuredly in sheer horror

The larger tentacle leapt out of Claudia's stomach and began slithering across the bed, its smaller tentacles whipping about violently as Claudia pleaded her sister to move out of the way

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Marcy screamed as she came face to face with the creature and its mouth-like structure opened up and latched itself against her face, pinning her against the wall and lifting her up

"Noooooo!" Claudia exclaimed in horror

"No, no, please!" she begged as her offspring was dissolving Marcy's face with its digestive enzymes and sucking her brains out

"NOOOOOOO!" she screamed while her eyes were bugging out of her head as she was watching what was happening to her sister

Marcy was barely alive at this point but was fully aware of what was going on, and she felt her own stomach burst open as another alien baby, this time resembling Sil's baby, dropped out of her gaping womb and fell onto the floor

Claudia let out one final horrified scream as her sister's offspring leapt toward her and slashed her head apart with one of its claws

Patrick finally let go of Claudia's now lifeless body to allow his newborn son to devour his aunt's remains for nourishment as was his brother


End file.
